Song of Mor'du
Song of Mor'du é uma canção sobre o vlião Mor'du cantada por Rei Fergus e coro em Valente. Letra Versão original I've hunted for him high 'n' low I've looked him in the eye I dream about the perfect way Tae make this devil die Come taste ma blade ya manky bear For gobblin' up ma leg I'll hunt ye then I'll skin ye Hang your noggin on a peg Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! You're ancient as the highlands And as unforgivin' too Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Now the time has come for All of us tae slaughter you! He's bigger than a Cuillin Killin' armies with his paws Mor'du is never happy till The blood runs from his jaws He murders in the montains And he fights with ev'ry clan His teeth and jowls have ripped the hearts Fae many a highland man Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! He's stolen lads and lassies And wee 'bonnie babies too'! Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Now the time has come for All of us tae slaughter you! Through glen and bog and peat and fog We'll find your furry lair And then we'll lance you, make you dance You bear that are nae mair We'll roast your rump, add haggis and neeps And fry your blue blood black We'll mix a slice of thigh with spice And grill you on the rack Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! We'll bile yur heed wae dumplin' breed Tae make an ursine stew Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Now the time has come for All the clans tae slaughter you! We'll make his hide 'a cozy chair' His head upon the wall We'll splash a dram of whiskey On this snout at every ball Tales will tell from glen to glen Of how we slayed the beast And all will toast brave highland men At every royal feast Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! The legend spreads from fire tae fire, of The devil that we slew Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Now the time has come for All the clans tae slaughter you! Versão brasileira Por todo lado procurei, sem nunca me cansar Eu sonho com um jeito, pra esse demônio acetar Por ter engolido a minha perna, a lâmina vai provar Vou arrancar teu focinho e na parede pendurar! Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! A fera mais terrível eu quero ver a olho nu Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Agora é nossa vez de derramar teu sangue azul Maior que uma colina com as garras quer matar E só esta contente quando o sangue me ver jorrar Ataca nas montanhasos clãs vai enfrentar Com dentes afiados corações que dilacerar Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Levou mocinhas e crianças para o seu barril! Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Agora é nossa vez de derramar teu sangue azul No pântano e no nevoeiro vamos procurar Com nossas lanças vamos te fazer mordofiar O teu pernil e o teu sangue azul poremos pra fritar Da coxa um bom churrasco vamos preparar Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Da tua perna vai dar pra fazer um bom angu! Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Agora a mim e os clãs vão derramar teu sangue azul O couro vai dar um bom sofá pra quem quiser sentar Um gole de whiskey a cada baile, vou derramar Mil histórias sobre o feito iremos contar E a cada festa dos grandes homens todos vão grita Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! A lenda desse feito vai se espalhar de norte a sul! Mor'du, Mor'du Mor'du, Mor'du! Agora a mim e os clãs vão derramar teu sangue azul en:Song of Mor'du Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Valente Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções da Pixar